


The Times

by HowlsAttackOnPhandoms



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Be aware that there are mentions of abuse, Brief Beating, Endings, First Love, Happy times, M/M, Mentions of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsAttackOnPhandoms/pseuds/HowlsAttackOnPhandoms
Summary: The story of a relationship, from beginning to end. How it was formed to how it fell apart.





	The Times

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for taking the time to read this little tidbit that I wrote! I appreciate it! 
> 
> I again want to make clear that there is reference to abuse, so everyone knows. It's very brief, as this entire story is very short, but I do want to make note that it's there. 
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!!!

I could vanish in those eyes. 

The boy had looked up, scanning the cafe, eyes landing on me. 

He stopped. 

I couldn’t breathe. 

He was captivating. 

Everything about him, from his eyes to his hair to his smile, seemed to glow. 

Brighter and brighter.

My heartbeat sped up. 

I saw him. 

He saw me. 

He came closer, sitting down at my table. 

I looked away. 

“Hi, I’m Eren!”

You reached out your hand to me. 

You wouldn't let go. 

And I fell.  
********************************************************************************************************

Sunlight streamed through the window, illuminating your features. 

Your groggy expression, your sleep ridden eyes, your perfect messy hair. 

I loved everything about you. 

Gingerly, I wove my fingers through your hair, feeling how soft it was. 

You grabbed my hand, interweaving our fingers. 

You didn't let go. 

That smile of yours illuminated the room more than the sun. 

“I love you,” you whispered. 

Silent promises, only for us.  
*****************************************************************************************************

The vase shattered as it hit the wall. 

You ducked, protecting your head. 

My fist came. 

It hit its target. 

You rubbed your jaw, your eyes illuminating. 

You were begging, pleading with me. 

“Levi please…”

The bottle fell from my hand. 

You lost your breath as my shoe hit your stomach. 

You curled into a ball. 

Tears fell from your eyes. 

I could see the pain. 

But I was oblivious…  
**********************************************************************************************

I’m sorry…

For all the pain I’ve caused you. 

For everything I’ve said. 

For everything I’ve done. 

I never should have hurt you. 

You deserved better.

You knew that. 

I watched as you packed your things. 

I watched as you wiped your eyes, throwing things into your suitcase. 

I wanted to reach out to you. 

But my arms wouldn't move. 

And just like that, I watched you leave. 

You didn't look back…


End file.
